Black Bloodlust
by monkeydomination
Summary: A oneshot between Zelman and Cassa. Caution: may be OOC and Zelman/Cassa. My first fic, read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or the characters involved (i.e. Zelman, Jiro, Alice, Adam, Cassa).

Warning: Characters – especially Cassa – may be slightly OOC.

**Black Bloodlust**

Standing in the impending darkness of the dark wood, a raven-haired beauty contemplated the red glow of the Blood Moon; her serpentine coloured eyes glimmered just as the stars did. She would not expect Zelman Clock to find her here; she and Jiro were the only people in the whole world who knew this sacred place of hers.

Cassandra was not always cruel by nature for she knew those precious human passions including friendship, love and even grief. Times had changed dramatically from her evolution into the Black Snake. No one knew, but Cassandra did try to keep in touch with her dearest moments shared with Alice and Jiro albeit alone now in their secret meeting place.

She perceived herself as stoic, not that anyone had to know what she thought of herself. Even so, her sadomasochistic façade was not entirely a pretense. Yes, she did truly take pleasure in her role as the Black Snake and a child of the Kowloon, but that did not mean that she had no memory of her past. Jiro and Alice had always been so warm to one another, but what about Cassandra? As their friend, Cassa could not help feeling regret for her actions, but it was the past and since then, she had grown more and more indifferent to the pain she had caused to the lovers Jiro and Alice. She had to admit that she was jealous of the two in the past. Before Jiro, Cassa was Alice's protector and knight in shining armour. Cassa was supposed to be Alice's world, but it was Jiro and she knew it before Jiro himself knew. She was grateful of Jiro taking the burden of Alice's protection off her shoulders, but she could not help feeling somewhat excluded from their worlds. It was from that point that Cassa's apathy grew.

Waking herself from her deep thoughts, she returned to devising a plan to accommodate the obnoxious Red-Eyed Hunter. He was another figure from her past, but one Cassa had never paid any attention to as she was much too busy with the Kowloon Children and her valued 'friends' Alice and Jiro.

"Zelman Clock…" she murmured distantly. Cassa found herself chuckling dryly.

"Let me in on the joke," a familiar masculine voice mumbled from behind her.

Cassa's green eyes widened in shock as she turned to face the offender.

The red-haired vampire himself stood behind her grinning from ear to ear like a bobcat. He loved the way she looked when she was surprised.

Cassandra got a hold of herself and managed a broad one-sided grin of her own.

"I thought I smelt a forest fire," she scorned breaking into a fit of sinister cackles. "But I must say that the Blood Moon brings out the red in your eyes. They look like red beacons from here."

"How very flattering?" he replied playfully. "I could smell the stink of your putrid Kowloon blood from down the road. I guess the wind was against you tonight."

Cassa snorted and put one hand on her hip.

"I suppose that you've come to finish your job?" she queried, tossing her black hair behind her, revealing more of her well-shaped figure.

"No," he answered. "I came here out of curiosity… for Adam, Father of the Kowloon, of course. But, I am in the mood for some fun. Want to play?"

"Words can't express how long I have waited to play such a game against a worth opponent," she said softly. "Let's play."

Zelman's eyes blazed a brilliant vermillion red sending a trail of raging fire after Cassandra. She maneuvered about in the air to dodge Zelman's attack, her eyebrows furrowed in intense concentration. Her fight with Jiro earlier had weakened her and Zelman could tell that she was physically weaker than their last encounter.

Both of them grinned as a bead of sweat trickled down Cassa's right temple. Using Hide Hand, Cassa attempted to entangle Zelman in tree branches to give her a brief moment to draw her chain. Within a second, the trees combusted into a burning frenzy just as they brushed over Zelman's skin. Weaving the chain into her fingers with lightning speed, she shielded herself from another fireball. Zelman's blow shattered her chain to pieces and sent her hurtling backwards against a tree limb. Cassa chortled as she scrambled to her feet in the tree. Zelman's eyes fixed on any part of her body that was visible using Eye Ignite again. The tree was instantly reduced to ashes and Cassa had disappeared.

"Yoohoo!" she jeered from a nearby tree. "Over here red eyes!"

Zelman's head snapped around her direction, exploding the tree she hid in upon a glance. He followed her through the wood, leaving a singed trail of destruction behind them. He lost sight of her for a split second and turned the corner to listen for a rustle in the trees. There was nothing but silence.

He set the circle of trees surrounding him on fire, smiling viciously bearing his fangs. He felt the icy burn of a silver blade against his neck. Acting upon instinct, Zelman gripped her wrist.

"Gotcha!" she whispered in his ear.

Zelman was surprised at first, but his shock transited into a toothy grin. He knew that Cassa was not a stupid vampire, and that he would have to act fast in order to avoid detection. He pulled her wrist forcefully into his mouth and bit into her skin hard. Cassa's cool evaporated into anger. She tried to pull away, but the tempting pleasure of being vampire fodder paralyzed her muscles. His rough wet tongue lapped up her dark blood hungrily; her blood spilled over onto the ground and her skin which was now glistening with Zelman's accumulating saliva. She tried to suppress the deep moan of pleasure, but gave up when he started to suck her wrist. Cassandra's green eyes met with Zelman's red eyes; both of them deeply engaged in a moment of pleasurable intimacy. The blood of another vampire, particularly a Kowloon Child in this case, was more arousing than that of the Red Bloods. Where the humans had warm blood, vampire blood triggered strange sensations. At first her Dragon blood sent a pleasant shiver down his spine with a chilly sensation. But, as soon as her blood fell into his stomach, it boiled, thus flushing Zelman's body in some form of heat wave. Zelman was captivated by her blood and his eyes rolled back in deep gratification.

Cassa's eyes even started to water a little. She could not contain her pleasure any longer, her colored lips parted and she moaned loudly. Zelman's eyes opened and fixed on Cassandra's half-lidded eyes. She smiled shakily and chuckled softly. Suddenly coming to terms with the situation at hand, Cassa's smile turned into a frown and she forced her wrist out of Zelman's grasp fleeing to a location at a considerable distance to him.

Her ominous succubus smile returned.

"A nice game," she commented sarcastically. "Perhaps we may play it again some time."

"You wish," Zelman scoffed as her dark silhouette faded away into the night sky.


End file.
